The Spider and The Fly
by AverageApplePie
Summary: When Blackarachnia kidnaps Firefly to use as a test subject in her experiments, she gets more than she ever bargained for.


**Warnings:**** none for this chapter.**

**Summary:**** When Blackarachnia kidnaps Firefly to use as a test subject in her experiments, she gets more than she ever bargained for.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Transformers Animated, just Firefly, Silver Angel, and Prowess.**

_Only three more cycles…_Firefly thought as she checked her internal chronometer.

The young femme was currently on patrol, cruising around downtown Detroit on the lookout for Decepticons, super villains, or the occasional petty thief.

Today, however, was an especially uneventful day. She hadn't even seen any slaggin' _jaywalkers_.

What was it? Obey the Law day? Or had they just caught all the criminals in Detroit?

Firefly sighed as she stopped at a red light; Primus was she bored. How many times was it that she had circled through the city? She'd lost count after nineteen.

The light changed and she rolled forward. Maybe she could talk Prime into ending her patrol early since the city was so quiet. And so what if he said no? At least she would have tried.

She activated her com. link, _-Hey Prime,-_

The mech answered right away, _-Yes Firefly? Is everything all right?-_

The femme paused in her answer when a ping alerted her to a strange yet somehow familiar energy signature her sensors picked up.

_-Firefly?-_ Optimus prodded when she didn't answer.

_-Uh, my scanners just picked up a weird energy sig.-_ Firefly began.

_ -Decepticon?- _Optimus asked.

_-Maybe, I'm not sure. Might just be another pile of scrap brought online by the Allspark, I'm en route to check it out though.-_

_-Be very careful Firefly, and if it is a Decepticon, DO NOT engage without contacting us.-_ Optimus's stern voice warned.

Firefly resisted the urge to roll her optics, who did he take her for? Bumblebee?

_-ten-four boss bot.-_ Firefly replied before ending the connection.

Firefly's windshield mounted lights turned on and she sped up, weaving her way through the traffic with ease. The lights, as well as the sticker on her back window, identified her as an Autobot and Detroit's law officers left her alone. Captain Fanzone had made them all install some sort of flashing lights and have an Autobot decal easily visible in order to cut down on the number of run-ins between the Autobots and and the police.

The signal led her to a junkyard just outside Detroit. Firefly stopped outside and transformed into her bipedal mode. She cautiously approached the gate, a feeling of foreboding forming in her tank as she pushed the already open gate open, flinching slightly as it creaked.

She walked slowly, doorwings fanning out warily. Her optics and audio sensors were tuned to their most sensitive settings to detect the slightest disturbance.

A crash behind her had Firefly's battle protocols coming online instantly. Her battle mask clicked into place and she dropped into a crouch. She transformed her hand into her plasma cannon and her targeting systems locked on to the source of the sound.

Big green eyes stared up at her innocently before their owner licked a paw and drew it over its oversized ears.

A cat.

Firefly's battle mask retracted and she scowled at the small organic, rising from her defensive position. She transformed her hand back and placed both servos on her hips.

"Don't you know better than to surprise a giant transforming robot? I could have just blown you to Pit and back." Firefly snapped.

The cat tilted its head at her.

"Don't look at me like that." Firefly glared at the feline, then groaned and facepalmed, "I must sound like I'm glitched; talking to a fraggin' _cat_!"

The cat meowed.

"Did I ask for your input?" Firefly retorted, winglets held high with indignation.

The cat twisted around her pedes, much to the already irritated femme's chagrin. The cat climbed on top of her right pede and she shook it off.

"Go on, shoo! Who do I look like? Prowl?" Firefly muttered as she turned and walked away, newfound 'friend' in tow.

Firefly continued on her mission, pointedly ignoring the organic that was right on her heels. She had business more important than a clingy feline to attend to.

The signal led her deep into the heart of the junkyard. Her scanners told her she was now very close the source of the energy signature. The purple femme pressed her back against a trash pile and peered around the edge, but instead of another cybertronian or Allspark-bot, all that met her optics were more towering piles of scrap.

Maybe it was scared and hiding? Or maybe it was watching her, waiting for her to walk around the wrong corner and-

_No! Bad, bad thoughts!_ Firefly shook her helm violently.

She transformed her hand into her cannon and activated her battle mask. She cautiously began to edge out from behind her cover, sensors on high alert again.

The cat brushed against her foot and startled the femme. Sighing, Firefly pushed it back with the tip of her pede.

"Stay back kitty, curiousity killed the cat you know." She muttered.

The cat tilted its head, but surprisingly obeyed, sitting back on its haunches.

Having dealt with one problem, Firefly's attention was now fully focused on dealing with whatever was giving off the strange energy signature.

Every molecule of her being screamed that something wasn't right, but she couldn't just go running back to the others before she even knew what the slag the signal was.

The young femme's spark pounded and the urge to run increased the closer she got to the energy signature. Her doorwings reflected her stressed state of mind and were swept back in a tight 'V'. She suppressed her growing panic, though, and forced herself to keep going.

She was on top of the signal now, Firefly looked around and a flashing green light caught her optics. At her pedes sat a small, cube shaped device with a flashing green light on top.

Kneeling down, she picked up the device, turning it over in her hands. She gasped quietly as she realized what it was and why it had seemed familiar. It was a device that gave off an energy signature almost exactly like those given off by cybertronians; they were often used by intelligence officers and espionage agents to distract enemies. Firefly had used them before herself to... set a trap!

The sensors in her winglets alerted her to movement behind her, and Firefly spun around and ducked as webbing was shot at her. The figure cursed and shot more webbing at her, which was also avoided by the agile little femme.

"Blackarachnia!" Firefly snarled, her cannon whining ominously as it onlined, "Why am I not surprised?"

The Decepticon femme's faceplates twisted into an ugly sneer, "Why don't we make this easier on the both of us and skip the small talk? I've got a schedule to keep."

Firefly smirked, "Fine by me."

The Autobot femme rapidly fired off several shots from her cannon, all of which were avoided by the other femme, except for one, which caught her in the shoulder.

Blackarachnia hissed in pain and shot a sticky blob of webbing that clogged Firefly's cannon. The smaller femme growled in frustration while Blackarachnia used her opponent's momentary distraction as an opportunity to transform and she jumped onto a nearby stack of trash and skittered away.

Firefly's attempts to pull the sticky webbing off failed, so she amped up her cannon's power output and blasted the stuff off. Weapon ready, Firefly sprinted in the direction she'd seen the Decepticon femme go and switched on her com. link, deciding now would probably be a great time to contact Optimus and the others.

_-Prime! I have a situation!- _She said, the words coming out in a rush.

_-What's happening Firefly? Where are you?- _The young Prime's voice was urgent.

Firefly slowed down, looking everywhere for some sign of where the Decepticon femme had gone.

_-I'm at the junkyard, and it's Blackarachnia, she- _Firefly cut off abruptly, when she whipped around at a noise behind her and came face to face with Blackarachnia's spider form.

"Goodnight sweetspark." Blackarachnia cooed sweetly before she sank her pincers into the soft alloys of Firefly's neck and injected her with venom.

The femme groaned in pain and crumpled to the ground immediately after she was released by the spiderbot.

_-Firefly? FIREFLY!-_ Optimus yelled, panicked, into the femme's still-open com. link.

Blackarachnia smirked when she heard the sound of her old 'friend's' voice. She transformed into her bipedal mode and knelt down, picking the limp body of the other femme up and spoke directly into the com. link.

"Sorry Optimus sweetie, but I'm afraid little Firefly can't talk at the moment, she'll have to get back to you." She sneered, and manually switched off the other femme's com. link with a smirk.

A hiss sounded behind Blackarachnia and the Decepticon turned, raising an optic ridge at the sight of a small organic animal spitting at her, its back arched and claws out.

The femme rolled her optics and shot a small stream of webbing at the animal, trapping it against a pile of scrap. With the minor annoyance dealt with, Blackarachnia transformed and cocooned the limp body in webbing and secured the little femme to her back.

Big green eyes watched almost sadly as the spider took away her new robot friend.

**Anyone feel free to point out any mistakes. **


End file.
